


A Promise Worth Keeping

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Nightmare (Band), SCREW (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manabu had made a promise to himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009 for jrockyaoi@LJ's advent challenge, hence the very short chapters.

The problem with joining Kazuki and Byou's shopping trip was that he didn't really have any interest in the stores where Kazuki kept stopping. For once, he couldn't really think of anything he needed to have so badly that he had to spend Byou's money to get it.

“Mou, Macchan, you're supposed to be helping me but you haven't even bought anything!” Kazuki complained, pouting at him.

“Oh hush. You're spending plenty and we haven't even gone to dinner yet,” Byou said, tugging on a longer strand of red. Which did nothing to wipe away Kazuki's pout, though he seemed to cheer up quickly enough when they turned the corner.

“Perfect! I'll bet I can find something you won't be able to resist at _this_ store,” Kazuki said, tugging on Manabu's sleeve. “And hey, there's a really good ramen shop just up the block if you want to stop there afterwards, Macchan.”

“And then crepes afterwards?” Manabu asked, turning hopeful eyes to Byou. It was one thing for Kazuki to so effortlessly abuse the older man's wallet, but Manabu couldn't be so casual with his senpai, not yet. Maybe when he had been in the band longer than a few weeks ... but probably not.

“Manabu-kun can have anything he likes,” Byou agreed, ruffling his hair and grinning. The gesture should have annoyed him, but coming from Byou somehow made it okay. Especially perhaps since it was coupled with an indulgent sort of smile that he didn't see Byou use with anyone else. The sort of smile that said Manabu was someone special.

“Thank you, Byou-san.”

“Hey, we said you were picking dinner, if you want crepes, of course you can have them!” Kazuki added, tugging him forward again, into the chosen clothing shop. Unsurprisingly, the clothes were bright, flashy, and very much fitting to Kazuki's outgoing personality. Certainly he was enjoying watching the other guitarist flittering about the store, pulling out items and holding them up against his own torso. Somehow, it seemed like everything Kazuki was choosing was supposed to be worn by a girl, but Manabu couldn't bring himself to say anything about it. If his senpai hadn't noticed, it would be rude to point it out to him. And if he had, well, that would still be rude, possibly worse.

“Oh, oh, how about this?” Kazuki said suddenly, reappearing from around a corner holding up what was either shorts or a very short skirt with criss-crossing straps on front and back. “What do you think, Macchan? Bet you'd look good in something like this~”

Manabu just smiled and shook his head. He'd made a promise to himself to leave that part of himself in the past, now that he had a fresh start on life. It was a promise he meant to keep.

“No? Boo, you're being no fun today, Macchan. And after those promises you made in the coffee shop, too,” the older guitarist said, pouting again.

“It's more your sort of thing, though, isn't it? Don't you think so, Byou-senpai?”

“Hmm, he's right, Zukky, this whole store is more your style than Macchan's. Just like the last one. And the one before. And the one before that,” Byou teased, one arm slung loosely around Manabu. It felt strange to have the other man so close when they weren't on stage. He knew Byou and Kazuki ... _played_ together, but so far the blond vocalist hadn't shown any interest in him, not like that, anyway. But now it seemed something had changed, even if Manabu couldn't quite put his finger on what or how.

“Just trying to find something saucy for him, what with his promise to thank me and all,” Kazuki purred, putting aside the skirt to saunter up to them, curling a hand into the front of Manabu's shirt. His bravado was apparently coming back to bite him on the ass. So much for being a good boy.

“At least try it on for me, Macchan?” the other guitarist pleaded, looking entirely too innocently earnest.

“And senpai calls _me_ a brat,” he mumbled, taking the skirt and heading for a changing room. He really was going to have to be more careful around these two in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Manabu had only managed to fend off Kazuki's attempts to buy him an incredibly hooker-ish outfit by very reluctantly agreeing to let his senpai buy him a single shirt. Reassuring that with enough stammering and wibbling he could still get out of doing things his senpai would have preferred. At the rate Jin was working on ... _integrating_ him into Screw's dynamic, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to do such things. The temptation was rising again, the little voice that said how easy it would be to go back to his old habits, his old ways. Trading his body had been an easy way to get at least the illusion of care. Ni~ya had shown him that there were other, better ways of getting the attention he needed ... and then set him free.

Manabu didn't like being alone. Jin had promised to make that feeling go away, to give him back that sense of belonging to someone. But while Jin took him home almost every right, there was no collar, no ring, no mark of claiming beyond what hickies could show. It wasn't enough.

“Oi. I know I said make yourself at home, Manabu, but I didn't mean for you to zone out on us.”

Blink. Oh, right, Byou and Kazuki had dragged him to Byou's apartment after dessert. He had tried to protest, but Byou had been so insistent, and after taking advantage of the other man's wallet all afternoon....

“Sorry, Byou-senpai. Guess I'm more tired than I thought. Maybe I should just go home?”

“Oh no, absolutely not,” Kazuki purred and Manabu found himself quite suddenly with a lapful of grinning lanky guitarist. “It's way too early in the evening for you to be saying such things. And besides, you still owe me gratitude for inviting you out with us.”

“Excuse me, but _I'm_ the one that invited him to join us, you brat,” Byou mock growled, three bottles of beer clunking down on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch. “You didn't even notice him until I pointed him out to you.”

“So totally not the point, Byou-kun. There's enough Macchan to go around, isn't that right?”

Manabu fought against a shiver at the feel of fingers slipping through his hair, along his cheek. Kazuki's lips brushed against his own a moment later, tongue flicking against the seal of his lips. And that voice was back, telling him how easy it would be to go back to those days.

“Jin-kun is so pleased with you, Manabu,” Byou's voice purred into his ear, catching him by surprise. He could feel the vocalist pressing against his back, a hand sliding under the bottom of his shirt. “But he's been so greedy with you, so selfish. It's really not fair, don't you agree?”

He panicked, bolting off the couch and making a beeline for the door. He only stopped long enough to jam feet into boots before running again, ignoring the calls of his bandmates trailing behind him. He had to get away, blindly making his way through crowded streets. Manabu didn't even know where he was going, still wasn't sure when he found himself staring at a door, shivering.

“What ... Manabu? Shit, you look like a drowned rat, come on, get in here.”

Of course. Of course he had gone to Ni~ya first. And as much as he was fairly certain he had no business forcing himself on Ni~ya anymore, he couldn't stop himself from latching onto the other man. He was shivering, sobbing, and he couldn't even explain why.

“Shh, hey, it's okay, Manabu, you're safe here,” the older man murmured, drawing him deeper into the apartment. He should have been doing something, saying something. He shouldn't have been _here_ at all, a feeling that intensified when he realized he was being hauled into Ni~ya's bathroom.

“Nisama....”

“Hot shower first,” the bassist murmured, lips brushing against his forehead. “I'll get you some dry clothes for when you're done and then you can tell me what's upset you, all right?”

“Hai, Nisama,” he mumbled, forcing himself not to cling to his former master any longer. It was embarrassing that he was even here, there was no sense in making things worse by acting so childishly.

The shower felt so good, hot and soothing. Ni~ya was waiting for him with clothes that somehow fit him perfectly, though perhaps he should have expected it. Ni~ya had always been so good to him, taken such very good care of him, he really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was.

“Now then,” his former master started, pressing a cup of hot tea into Manabu's hands, “tell me what happened.”

“I was out having coffee and ran into Byou-senpai and Kazuki-kun and they invited me to join them and kept trying to buy me things and then dinner and dessert and then they ... they were both touching me and I panicked and I ended up here. I'm sorry, I know it was stupid, but I didn't know where else to go,” Manabu mumbled, trying to curl into Ni~ya's lap while tightly clutching the tea he had been given. He felt even more stupid than before like this.

“You're always welcome here, Manabu,” Ni~ya replied. “Is Jin-kun not taking care of you anymore?”

“He ... Yuuto-senpai is his collared submissive, I'm just ... a new project,” he mumbled. “SCREW-senpai, they ... they're all used to ... to playing with each other. Jin-sama is ... is making sure I fit in.”

“Making sure you fit in?”

“Y-yes. That ... that's what he said. I ... I want ... I need to be able to fit in with the band, Nisama.”

The silence from Ni~ya weighed on him and he set aside his cup, turning and pressing closer to the other man. He _needed_ to be acceptable to his bandmates, needed to have a place. If he couldn't be with his Nisama anymore....

“All right, kitling, it's all right. You'll stay here tonight and I'll have a talk with this Jin-kun of yours tomorrow,” Ni~ya soothed, petting his hair. He wasn't entirely sure that such a thing was wise, but he couldn't very well argue with his former master. And it ... would be nice to be able to spend the night with Ni~ya again.


	3. Chapter 3

Manabu hummed and snuggled closer to the warmth beside him, wondering absently if it was Jin or Yuuto. Had to be one or the other, even if he couldn't actually remember going to their apartment at the moment. Simple logic said the presence of another body meant he had to have gone to them.

“Time to wake up, Manabu.”

Of course, logic wasn't perfect. That had been Ni~ya's voice. Pushing himself upright, Manabu forced himself into wakefulness. Ni~ya lay stretched out beside him, form elongated as he took advantage of Manabu no longer using him as a human pillow to work out some stiff joints.

“Yuuto-kun's been calling you,” Ni~ya said, a frown appearing briefly. “You didn't tell me you had rehearsal this morning. He also sounded worried that I was answering your phone for you.”

“I ... I hadn't really meant to come here at all,” he mumbled, averting his gaze. “Please forgive me for behaving so thoughtlessly, Nisama.”

“Up. We have a lunch appointment and that means getting you dressed, to the market, and back again cooking. You _do_ still remember how to do that, yes?” his former master murmured, a smile curling his lips.

“Of course, Nisama. What does Nisama want me to make?”

“Jin-kun and Yuuto-kun will be joining us to discuss ... things. I trust you to be able to make an appropriate lunch for us, ne, pet?” Ni~ya replied, fingers lingering in Manabu's hair. Hearing that one word on Ni~ya's lips made his heart flutter and skip a beat.

“Does ... does this mean Nisama wants me back?” he whispered, daring to allow himself a trickle of hope.

“It has never been so simple as not wanting you, Manabu,” the bassist said and Manabu felt himself being drawn down into a soft kiss. It was the first time since taking off his collar that Ni~ya had touched him like this, like he was still desirable, and that trickle of hope threatened to swell.

And then Ni~ya was withdrawing, fingers slipping out of his hair. Had he done something wrong? Had he pushed too hard? What had been a bright light was now fading into uncertainty, fear that he was about to be rejected again.

“We'll talk about this more later, Macchan,” Ni~ya said, softly petting his hair before sitting up himself. “Go on, get ready. You're going to run out of time soon if you don't.”

Not at all what Manabu had wanted to hear, but of course he had no choice. His Nisama was not to be denied anything, even if the man was not his proper master anymore. If he could just be good enough, maybe Ni~ya would take him back? But what would that do to his place in the band? Jin obviously intended to make him a part of their sex games, even if Manabu wasn't entirely sure that was something he wanted. Ni~ya had shown him that his body could have value, taught him not to spend the currency of his body so recklessly. With this new life, he wanted to do that, to be the sort of person Ni~ya had seen in him, and yet.... He needed a place to belong and Jin was offering that, promising him the contact and care he craved as much as air, as much as music. Manabu had promised himself he would not trade his body so cheaply, but surely having a place to belong was worth this much.

At the same time, he could not ignore his own panic when Byou and Kazuki had tried to collect on that as yet unformalized deal. He tried to tell himself it was just the unexpectedness of it all, but the words sounded weak even in his own head. Being the band whore ... could he really do that? Could he really go back to that, even after promising himself that he wouldn't treat his body so cheaply? Around and around his thoughts circled, caught in the same useless circle as he went through the motions of getting himself ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Manabu's nerves were just about shot by the time they had finished with the preparations for lunch. He only had the vaguest idea what Ni~ya intended to say to Jin, knew there was a wide margin for error in his thinking. And yet he had been unable to bring himself to actively ask for clarification, not sure that knowing would really make anything better, though now that he was answering the door, he was beginning to wonder.

“Well, you don't look seriously damaged at least,” Yuuto murmured, catching Manabu's chin, turning his head one way, then the other. “What happened, hmm? Not like you to worry me, Manabu-kun.”

“I'm sorry, Yuuto-san. I ... I was disoriented last night, failed to tell Nisama about this morning's practice.” And had apparently been rather more tired than he had realized, to have slept so late.

“Nisama, is it?” Jin's voice, Jin's hand on the back of his neck. “Since when?”

“I've known him longer than either of you, Jin-san, Yuuto-san,” Ni~ya said, stepping forward, though not quite putting a claim on him just yet. “Please, have a seat? Manabu will serve lunch if you will let him know what you would like to drink.”

“Macchan knows what I like, isn't that right?” Jin purred and Manabu could almost hear the unspoken 'slut' being tacked onto the end of the drummer's sentence. Apparently he wasn't the only one, if the displeased narrowing of Ni~ya's eyes was any indication.

“Tea will be fine, Manabu-kun,” Yuuto murmured, drawing back with a smile that Manabu already recognized quite well. He couldn't help smiling back in response before bowing and slipping from the room. Of course he had expected this, the tea already waiting for him to serve, regardless of what he knew to be Jin's preferences.

Once lunch was presented, Manabu settled off to the side, out of the way yet close enough that Ni~ya could summon him easily. A disgruntled look flickered across Jin's face, soon smoothed away to nothingness.

“Ni~ya-senpai mentioned needing to speak with us privately,” Yuuto said, the bassist's face a placid mask. “About Manabu, I am assuming.”

“After the things he told me last night, I am concerned for his well-being.”

“I was under the impression that Manabu no longer belonged to you,” Jin replied, a look of accusation fired at Manabu. He shifted slightly under the weight of that disapproval, ducking his head.

“It is true that he is no longer my collared submissive,” Ni~ya agreed, “but he is still important to me. Still someone for whom I have protective feelings. And it seems you have not claimed him properly, as it is to me he ran last night, not you.”

“Yes, why was that, Macchan?” Jin asked sharply, arching an eyebrow. “Zukky was quite upset at your rejection of what had been your own idea.”

Manabu felt embarrassment rushing through him. How was he supposed to explain to Jin that he hadn't meant it, that Byou's advances had scared him a bit, when he knew Jin was working to mold him into something pleasing to the whole band? He was their new playmate, after all, their new toy. Jin had already explained that, he had already agreed to it even. Surely it was too late to be changing his mind _now_.

“I'm sorry, Jin-sama,” Manabu mumbled. “I know my place, Jin-sama, I do, I just ... I panicked. I ... I wasn't expecting Byou-senpai's sudden interest.”

Such a weak excuse, he knew that, could see it on Jin's face. At least the drummer was easy to read. Yuuto, on the other hand, showed nothing.

“Do you?” Jin muttered. “I wonder. It sounds like you need to be reminded.”

“Manabu-kun,” Yuuto said suddenly, “come into the kitchen with me a moment?”

He could feel Jin watching them, frowning at their backs, and that was making him even more nervous. Had he said something wrong? Well, no, that was a bad question, he already knew the answer to that. But to have Yuuto pulling him aside like this could only be a bad sign, right?

“You aren't happy with this plan Jin's been making for you, are you, Ma-kun?” Yuuto murmured, catching his hand but doing nothing more for a long moment. “I can see it in you, you don't have to hide.”

“I ... I just want to belong, Yuuto-senpai,” Manabu mumbled, ducking his head in a useless effort at hiding his shamed feelings. “I want to be useful, wanted. I need ... I need to know you want me, Yuuto-senpai.”

“Manabu-kun, I invited you to join the band because of who you are and how you play. The guitar, Manabu, how you play the guitar.”

“I ... I'll learn to adapt to what the band wants from me,” Manabu murmured. “I ... I was just caught by surprise, that's all.”

Yuuto caught his chin, forced Manabu to meet his gaze. The younger man shivered and averted his gaze, but he could tell already that it was too late to do any good.

“You don't want this, do you?”

“I ... I don't want to be a whore again,” Manabu mumbled, pressing close. Arms slipped around his shoulders, Yuuto holding him close and petting his hair.

“It's all right, Manabu-kun,” Yuuto soothed. “You have your place, you don't have to buy it. I'll talk to Jin-kun. You don't have to come home with us anymore.”

Manabu nodded, burrowing closer. Annoying that even now he wasn't entirely sure that _this_ was what he wanted, either. But ... it was better this way, right? To know that his bandmates wanted to spend time with him because of _him_ and not just his body.


	5. Chapter 5

It was perhaps a bit cowardly, attempting to spend the rest of Jin and Yuuto's visit hiding in Ni~ya's kitchen, but he really didn't know quite what else to do. Manabu didn't want to have to see Jin's face, too afraid that if he did he would fold like a cheap suit.

“Ni~ya-senpai, thank you for lunch, it was most generous of you,” he could hear Yuuto saying, could picture his demure leader offering a proper bow and everything. “Please take care of Manabu-kun for me again tonight, senpai? We have rehearsal in the morning, seven o'clock. Please see that he makes it this time? I do not want to have to worry about him again.”

“You're leaving already?”

“Yes. There are things Jin-kun and I need to discuss. At Manabu-kun's request, the band cedes claim to him.”

Manabu felt his eyes nearly falling out of his sockets, rushing forward to see Jin also gaping at their leader. Oh this couldn't be good. And it didn't sound very much like what he had told Yuuto he wanted. He could already tell Jin was seething with suppressed anger. Tonight was going to hurt.

“He is, of course, still my guitarist, but he will not be the band's plaything, you have my word on that, Ni~ya-senpai.”

“Yuuto.”

“Yuuto-senpai!”

“I will see that he makes it to rehearsal,” Ni~ya said, offering a formal bow in acknowledgment of Yuuto's place and power as band leader. Manabu felt himself squirming on the inside, worries increasing that he was somehow making a complete mess of things. Jin was so mad already ... yet Yuuto was completely calm. Clearly the bassist knew something he didn't.

Well, all right, Yuuto knew a great many things that Manabu did not. And when it came to Jin, that knowledge increased even more. But was this really okay? Worries increased as Yuuto approached him.

“Be good, Macchan,” the bassist murmured, cupping his cheek and offering him a soft smile. That easily he felt his worries melting away. Leader-sama knew what he was doing. Leader-sama would take care of everything.

The door was barely closed when he felt Ni~ya pulling him back against his chest, hands on his hips. So Ni~ya wanted him? But Ni~ya had released him because they were an imperfect match, and besides, he was pretty sure Ni~ya had someone of his own. That was why they never had sex anymore, right? Because there was another in his Nisama's heart? Manabu felt so confused....

“Clearly, you cannot be left to your own devices, kitling,” Ni~ya murmured, warm breath washing over the back of his neck. “I suppose this means I am going to have to find a better solution, ne?

“Then ... I really can't be yours again, can I?” Manabu mumbled, carefully turning himself around to burrow closer to the bassist that had done so much for him already. Of course it had been a selfish thought, but he couldn't deny that a part of him missed those days, when he had belonged to Ni~ya.

“I want you to be happy, Manabu-kun,” Ni~ya replied, the tiniest shake of his head. “And I'm not sure I'm the right person to do that for you. But we'll work together to find someone who is, all right?”

Manabu nodded even as he sighed heavily, burrowing closer. Maybe what he really needed was another night to get his head put back on straight.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost eerie, sitting in the same coffee shop again. But this time he was actually waiting for someone while Kazuki chattered away at him. If he had offended any of his bandmates with his sudden change of heart about joining their sex games, they had all forgiven him readily enough, welcoming him back with gentle teasing. And not one word mentioned about the broken deal.

“Oi, Macchan, you aren't even paying attention to me at all, are you?” Kazuki whined, pouting at him.

“Sorry, Kazuki-kun,” he mumbled, eyes tracking the familiar form of his Nisama across the café. “I don't really understand why you're here with me anyway.”

“Because Yuuchan worries about you like a mother hen with an extra dumb chick. Who are we waiting for, anyway?”

“Us, I imagine. Or rather, me.”

Manabu couldn't resist a grin at the sound of Ni~ya's voice, though his good humor wavered towards shy embarrassment when he saw that his former master had brought Sakito with him. He liked the other man, but something about Nightmare's leader always made him feel so self-conscious, shabby.

“It's been awhile, Maneki,” Sakito teased, ruffling his hair with familiar affection.

“H-hai. I didn't know Nisama was bringing a guest,” he mumbled, not sure what to do about this turn of events.

“You aren't the only one with band practice, kitling,” Ni~ya teased, chuckling as he sat down next to Manabu. “Kazuki-kun, right? I'm Ni~ya and this is Sakito, _yoroshiku_.”

“Yes, that's right. It's a pleasure to meet you both, senpai,” Kazuki replied, bowing with barely restrained excitement. Fanboy. Which was kind of cute, really. It was certainly amusing the two Nightmare members. “Man, now I'm jealous. Manabu-kun didn't tell me he was getting picked up by senpai.”

“Ah, so Kazuki-kun won't be joining us for dinner tonight?” Sakito asked from his own seat next to the younger guitarist. “That's a shame. Perhaps next time?”

“Here, I'll give you my e-mail and you can invite us directly? Since apparently Macchan has the memory of a tweeked out marmoset,” Kazuki insisted, snickering. Manabu huffed and swatted at his friend, rolling his eyes. He wasn't that bad, he hadn't even known dinner plans had been made.

“Have fun, Macchan,” Kazuki trilled, ruffling Manabu's hair before bouncing out of the coffee shop. Why did everyone feel the need to do that? It made him feel like everyone's kid brother and dammit, he wasn't _that_ young!

“He seems like a good boy, Maneki,” Sakito said. “Are the rest of your bandmates like him?”

“Sort of? Sometimes? Kazuki-kun is much more ... playful than the others. Yuuto-senpai is more quiet. Jin-senpai can be kinda scary sometimes, but Yuuto-senpai holds him in check. Byou-senpai...is a little mysterious. To me, anyway. He has so much more experience....”

“You'll have to introduce me to him sometime then,” Ni~ya said. Manabu wasn't entirely sure what to think of his former master's smile, but it felt like a good thing. He hoped so, anyway. “In the mean time, Saki has offered to pay for dinner. Something about making sure you actually eat occasionally. As if I can't look after you on my own.”

“Yuuji, you know full well this invitation was about more than just your returned pet,” Sakito shot back, a scowl momentarily marring his beautiful features. “Maneki isn't the only one who forgets to eat.”

“Oi, I resent the implication that I am somehow forgetful about something as important as feeding myself,” Ni~ya grumbled, but there was a familiar light in his eyes that made Manabu relax.

“Resemble it, you mean,” he murmured, shifting his seat closer to his former master. “Nisama's kitchen was such a mess when I went through it yesterday. Embarrassing.”

“See? Now stop fussing and finish your coffee so we can go.”

As nerve-racking as it could be to be around Sakito for very long, Manabu increasingly suspected that it was something he was going to have to get over sooner rather than later. It was silly of him to be so apprehensive around one of Ni~ya's bandmates anyway.

Such logical thinking did nothing to make him feel any less nervous when he found himself being seated in a private room with the whole of Ni~ya's band. He was outnumbered, surrounded, and there was no way for him to escape. He was doomed.


	7. Chapter 7

At least with a private room, Manabu didn't have worry so much about appearances. Especially not surrounded by Ni~ya's bandmates who were so familiar, so relaxed with each other. Touching, leaning against, stealing food ... they all did it and if Sakito stole more often from Ruka than Hitsugi, Manabu figured it was simply because Sakito was sitting next to Ruka while Hitsugi was across the table from them, harder to reach.

“So Manabu-kun is it?” Yomi's voice, Yomi's hand cupping his cheek. “So where has Ni~ya been hiding you all this time, hmm? Really, Ni, you're so greedy sometimes, you know that? Keeping such a pretty face all to yourself.”

Manabu shivered, scooting closer to Ni~ya. He knew that look on Yomi's face, wasn't at all sure he cared for it. He didn't remember Ni~ya saying anything about his band playing with each other the way SCREW did, but the look in Yomi's eyes....

“Yomi, he isn't a toy,” Ni~ya scolded. “And I certainly didn't bring him here for you.”

“Stop pawing the poor kid and eat your own damn food, Chiba,” Ruka rumbled. Manabu felt himself blushing even harder at the drummer's defense of him. Maybe his promise to himself really was meaningless. So many wanted him for his body, he was beginning to have doubts about his decision. He couldn't belong to Ni~ya so why not this, why not take what attentions he could get? Better than being alone, right? Yomi might not be his first choice, but he'd probably be a fun time. Especially if Yuuto decided not to let him change his mind about the band arrangement. Or Hitsugi, he would probably be a sweet and slow fuck, many long hours of indulgence. Just thinking about it was making him squirm with growing want. Any one of these men would feel so good, he was sure of it. Or all of them? It'd been so long since he'd served more than one....

“You're practically panting, kitling,” Ni~ya murmured and Manabu had to bite back a moan at the feel of warm breath against the hairs at the back of his neck. “Something wrong?”

“Sorry, Nisama,” he mumbled, shifting closer to the bassist. “I've let my imagination get the best of me. I'll be good ... so very good for you, Nisama,” he purred, sliding one hand down to stroke Ni~ya's thigh.

“Manabu....”

“Please, Nisama ... can't we just go home?” Manabu murmured. He didn't know why he was even trying. Another held his Ni~ya's heart, there had not been any sort of sexual play between them in quite some time. But maybe if he could make Ni~ya see how much he needed this....

Fingers closed in his hair, pulling his head back, but they weren't Ni~ya's fingers. He had to resist the urge to close his eyes, wanting to see who was manhandling him now.

“Ni~ya, is there something you should be telling us about your not-toy here?” Hitsugi murmured, lip rings catching the light. What would those feel like against his skin, Manabu wondered, licking his lips. Hitsugi had even more piercings than Kazuki, a mix of hoops and spikes that would surely make him even hotter with each pass against his skin.

“Okay, no fair. I get yelled at for calling him pretty but no one's stopping Tsugi from practically tearing his clothes off right here? What, are you hoping he'll actually do it and give you a free show with your dinner you pervs?”

Right, they were still at the restaurant. No sex in public places, at least not in such a classy restaurant like this. Shame, he could have fun with these men, he was sure of that.

“We're pretty much done here, right? Might as well call it a night, move on to ... other things,” the pierced guitarist purred, smirking and stroking Manabu's hair. He shivered again, biting his lip against another moan. He was so eager for more contact, would be willing to do anything for Hitsugi if it meant getting sex.

“Macchan?” Ni~ya murmured, a low questioning tone. “Are you sure about this?”

“Hitsugi-senpai can do what you can't,” Manabu murmured. “Please?”

A silent frown, dark eyes meeting over his head. He caught himself holding his breath, waiting for Ni~ya to decide for him whether he would be allowed any relief tonight.

“All right. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow.”


	8. Chapter 8

Manabu had actually been surprised when Yomi had excused himself after dinner, though there was still a certain light in the man's eyes when he left. By the same token, he had not expected to find himself in an apartment with not only Hitsugi, but also Sakito and Ruka. Those two had seemed distinctly disinterested when Hitsugi had toyed with him in the restaurant, so what were they doing here now? Had they changed their minds? That was definitely a pleasing thought.

“Come 'ere,” Hitsugi drawled and Manabu couldn't resist, feeling himself drawn forward like a moth to a flame, sinking into the older man's lap. Fingers curled in his hair, pulling him down into a slow, languid kiss, warm metal pressing into his skin. A low moan caught in the back of his throat as he felt himself being pulled closer, a pierced tongue lapping at his lips. Hands slid under his shirt, his own hands moving restlessly over Hitsugi's chest. How much was he allowed to touch? At least some, right? Certainly there were no protests to his careful exploration. Neither did he make any himself as his shirt was pulled from him. Hitsugi's hands felt so good on his skin, warm and demanding. Lips parted from his own, wetness and metal whispering over the skin of his neck, down his chest, and he squirmed even more.

“Senpai,” he moaned, rocking forward, arching his back to offer himself even more. He felt more than heard the rumble of pleasure from Hitsugi. Another moan caught in his throat as teeth closed on one nipple, tugging harshly. It felt so good to be the center of someone's attention, to feel wanted like this. He couldn't help squirming, wriggling in Hitsugi's lap and wanting more of the other man's touch.

“Up. And lose the pants,” Hitsugi ordered, tongue flicking against one nipple. Manabu shivered and moaned, sliding off the older guitarist's lap and out of his pants. And then posed a bit, showing off his body, running hands over his skin. But Hitsugi was the only one paying attention; Sakito and Ruka were completely involved in each other. Manabu stalled in his little turn, biting his lip against a low moan as he watched Sakito riding Ruka's cock nice and slow in a chair across the room from Hitsugi and himself. Fuck, they looked incredible together.

“Enjoying the show?” Hitsugi murmured and Manabu was surprised to feel himself being pulled back down into Hitsugi's lap, held against his chest. “No wonder he calls you Maneki. They don't like playing with others, usually disappear into Saki's room right away,” the guitarist murmured, one ringed hand moving over Manabu's chest, sliding down to wrap around Manabu's own hardening cock. “Too bad they've forgotten we're even here.”

“But I'm still here, senpai,” Manabu purred, reaching behind himself, rubbing over Hitsugi's still covered cock. A wiggle and he was shifting around to nibble at Hitsugi's jaw. “I'll be so good for you, senpai.”

“Mmhmm, yes you will,” Hitsugi agreed, turning Manabu's head for a hard, heavy kiss. Manabu squirmed some more, already impatient for more than just this. Why was Hitsugi still wearing pants anyway? Was he just that sadistic, making him watch as Sakito arched and moaned, stroking himself with urgent need? Too bad Sakito was faced towards Ruka, it made it impossible for Manabu to taste the other man properly. What a shame, though that didn't stop him from accepting the slight, wordless push towards the other couple. Padding around the coffee table in his way, Manabu made his way up to the other two, barely brushing fingertips against Sakito's shoulder. The elder guitarist's head turned sharply towards him, everything else stilled. He was probably being entirely too forward, but he couldn't help it, pressing closer to kiss the other man, lapping at his lips with undisguised hunger. Even better, there was no hesitation in Sakito's returning of his kiss, only equal hunger, equal lust.

“Pushy brat,” Ruka growled, fisting a hand in Manabu's hair. “Always wanting more, aren't you?”

“Only what Ruka-sama will allow,” Manabu murmured, pulling away from Sakito to kneel demurely beside the chair. “Ruka-sama and Sakito-sama and Hitsugi-sama.”

“Then maybe you should be spending more energy on Tsugi and less on us,” the drummer suggested. But if they weren't interested in playing together, why were they still out here in the lounge? Surely this was just more playing hard to get, right?

“I only wish to help make things better for you, Ruka-sama,” Manabu purred, ducking his head in a proper submissive pose. Ruka huffed, but the older man wasn't pushing him away anymore. That had to be a good sign, right? He licked his lips again, daring to reach up to stroke Sakito's near thigh. So close he could almost taste that pale skin, and yet he didn't dare move any closer, no matter how much he wanted to do just that. If Ruka grew too upset with him for his presumption ... he didn't want that, never wanted that.

Hands carded through this hair, stroked down his back. Lubed fingers pressed against his opening and he moaned, shifting to spread his legs further apart. He was being dragged backwards by the hips, forced into a more serviceable kneeling pose. Moaning softly, he waggled his hips and pushed backwards, hopeful that his eagerness would get him what he really wanted.

“So impatient,” Hitsugi chuckled. Manabu had to bite back another moan at the feel of a pierced, _crowned_ cock pressing against his entrance. He'd suspected that Hitsugi might have a piercing or two down there, but he would not have guessed so many. Even with the condom dulling the sensation, those barbells hit all the best places. It felt delicious, nearly perfect. The only thing that would make it better was if he had a cock in his mouth as well, maybe one or two for his hands. But he couldn't complain, not when Hitsugi was fucking him long and slow, making him moan and writhe beneath him. Even if there was nothing more than this, just a passing fancy, it would be okay, because even just this was amazing. The feel of metal and skin, the bite of teeth against the back of his neck. It all felt so good....


	9. Chapter 9

Manabu woke to a rather pleasing ache suffusing his entire body, a warm body at his back, and an arm loose about his waist. He didn't entirely remember coming to bed, but he didn't think that really mattered. Absently, he found himself wondering what time it was, but the truth was, he couldn't make himself care enough to even open his eyes, let alone try to find a clock. It couldn't be that late, or else his phone would have been ringing ... wherever it was he'd left his phone. At the moment he really couldn't be bothered to care.

The arm around his waist pulled him in tighter, pierced lips brushing against the back of his neck, and he shivered.

“Good morning, kitten.” Hitsugi murmured. A soft hum and Manabu wiggled himself closer, still not ready to get up. Why should he when he wasn't being pushed away? When he was, in fact, being held closer, as if he were someone important, someone who mattered.

“Great, now I have to deal with _two_ of you lazy brats?” Manabu whimpered and pressed even closer to Hitsugi's warmth. He wasn't ready for the real world to intrude on his fantasies just yet, dammit.

“Rupon's made breakfast when you two lazy felines feel like getting out of bed,” Sakito continued a moment later, one hand resting on Manabu's leg. In spite of himself, Manabu opened his eyes, glancing up at the other man. Amusement, an almost indulgent quality in the man's smile, which was not at all what he had been expecting. But definitely very nice.

“We'll get up when we're ready, Saki,” Hitsugi rumbled, pulling Manabu even closer. “And we're not ready yet.”

Manabu rather liked the sound of that, nuzzling against warm skin. Sakito muttered something he couldn't quite catch, but inasmuch as the man wasn't making any more of a fuss about them getting out of bed, he didn't care.

“Mm, should I make it a very good morning for you, Hitsugi-senpai?” Manabu purred, running fingertips over Hitsugi's bare chest. Selfish perhaps, but last night had been so good, so very good, could he really be blamed for wanting more?

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea,” Hitsugi agreed, fingers tangling in Manabu's hair, tilting his head back for a deep kiss. Such a delicious way to start the morning. He was going to miss this when he had to go back to his regular life.

Thoughts that were quite interrupted by the phone sailing through the air to land, vibrating, on the bed behind him. What the hell?

“It's been doing that for the last half hour, Maneki. Maybe you should do something about it?”

Sigh. And it had been such a good plan, too. But inasmuch as it was Yuuto on his phone....

“Yuuto-kun~ I'm sorry, did I oversleep again?”

_“This is becoming a bad habit of yours, Macchan. I take it you aren't with Ni~ya-senpai.”_

“Sakito-senpai took us out to dinner and Hitsugi-senpai –.”

_“I don't want to hear it, Macchan. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. You've been ignoring my calls. If you can't start behaving in a more proper, adult manner....”_

Yuuto didn't have to say it, Manabu knew where those words were headed. If he kept missing practices, kept disappointing Yuuto with this recklessness, he would no longer have a place in the band he loved.

“I understand, senpai. I will be there soon.”

Knowing that he had disappointed Yuuto hurt more than any sort of physical punishment. He didn't deserve the kindnesses fate had seen fit to put into his life.

“So that's a no on the morning sex,” Hitsugi murmured, surprisingly gentle fingers combing through his hair. “Come on, into the shower and we'll get you something clean to wear.”

“But –.”

“You can make it up to me later,” the guitarist interrupted, nudging Manabu. “I'm sure you're quite adept at that.”

“Dinner then?” Manabu asked, lingering yet longer. He knew he was misbehaving, acting so selfishly like this, but he needed to be certain that he would be allowed to make things proper between Hitsugi and himself. As recklessly as he had behaved these past few days, he would not be able to forgive himself if it resulted in any sort of bad blood between their two bands.

“Definitely,” Hitsugi agreed, brushing a quick kiss to Manabu's cheek. Only then did he let himself get pushed around, sent into the shower. He didn't have time for lingering, not even enough time to really consider what he might do to apologize to Yuuto. Lunch? But he had already promised Ni~ya that. Well, he would think of something....


	10. Chapter 10

The morning rehearsal was less than comfortable, Kazuki's teasing unable to outweigh Yuuto's unspoken upset. He had hoped the break at lunch, with Ni~ya very obviously collecting him for the meal, would have helped, but it seemed he was wrong. Again. The afternoon rehearsal was not unlike a quiet form of hell with the way Yuuto's silent disapproval permeated the room, affected all of them.

“Mou, Yuuchan,” Kazuki purred mournfully, setting aside his guitar to instead wrap around their leader. “Haven't you sulked enough yet? Why don't you let Macchan ... _apologize_ and then we can move on from there? Maybe let Jin-kun punish him first if you think that would work better.”

“Zukky....”

“What? This tension is no good for us and you're obviously upset with him. Seems like a reasonable way to go about making things right again. And hey, we can lock the door and enjoy some ... band bonding time,” Kazuki purred, licking his lips with a lascivious look to his eyes.

“Kazuki-kun knows full well Manabu-kun does not feel comfortable with such things,” Yuuto scolded, though he was making no effort to shrug off Kazuki's attentions. “Stop being such a horny brat while we're trying to work.”

“But Yuuuuuuchan,” Kazuki whined, “we've been working all day and you've been a sour puss all day and it's really exhausting! Please can't you just let him apologize and get things over with?”

Manabu bit his lip against a low sigh. Had it been a mistake to tell Yuuto he didn't want to be part of the band's sex games? If he hadn't, that would make apologizing so much easier, wouldn't it? That was the way things had worked before in his life. He made a mistake, he took his beatings as needed, and then sex made everything better. He missed being able to make everything better so easily. But this was better, right? Once again, he was having his doubts.

A quick rap at the door and then it was opening.

“Sorry if we're interrupting, but we were told you'd be done about now.”

Manabu barely resisted the urge to squeak, a failed effort since moments later arms were wrapping around him, pierced lips teasing the back of his neck.

“Gotcha~”

“Hitsugi-senpai!” he squeaked, though he couldn't say he was unpleased with this turn of events.

“You never said when or where we should meet for dinner, so we thought we'd surprise you,” Hitsugi explained, relaxing his hold and allowing Manabu the freedom to turn around. This was definitely a good surprise.

“So this definitely means we're done for the day, right?” Kazuki asked, smirking. Manabu was amused to see Byou packing up Kazuki's gear even as the guitarist remained hanging on Yuuto. Definitely, practice was done for the day, just a matter now of getting Yuuto to admit it.

“Yes, yes,” the bassist sighed, shrugging out of Kazuki's hold. “Tomorrow morning, bright and early. Manabu, don't go anywhere just yet, ne?”

Manabu nodded, easing out of Hitsugi's hold so he could pack away his own guitar. Kazuki and Byou left quickly, Sakito tugging Hitsugi out after them. Being alone with Jin and Yuuto both, Manabu wasn't entirely sure how to act around them now. He knew he needed to apologize to Yuuto, but Jin's presence made him uneasy. Like the drummer was just waiting for him to admit he was a useless slut or something.

“So you don't want to play with _us_ anymore, but you're already whoring yourself out to Nightmare?” Jin purred as he stalked forward, displeasure turning his face dark, unpleasant. Manabu couldn't help but skitter backwards away from the drummer, coming up hard against the wall behind him.

“I ... I'm not ... I'm not doing that, Jin-sama,” he insisted, wibbling. “They're ... they're friends. Nisama's friends worry about me, it's natural, ne?”

Jin snorted, seizing his chin and jerking his head around sharply. “Don't lie to me, slut. I agreed with Yuuchan because he told me you weren't interested in casual sex and now you come in here flaunting your new fuckbuddy senpai?”

“It's not like that, Jin-sama,” he stammered, eyes darting towards Yuuto. “Senpai, please.... Tell him.”

“That's enough, Jin. I told you I'd take care of this and I will. If you want to harass someone, go smack Kazuki around a bit,” Yuuto grumbled, an unusual coldness in their leader's voice. Even more surprising than that, Jin actually left the room. Of course Yuuto was the band leader, but with Jin being Yuuto's Dom ... it was just unexpected, this previously unseen side of their relationship.

“Yuuto-senpai ... it's not what Jin-sama thinks,” Manabu mumbled, pulling away from the wall to stumble forward, tumbling at Yuuto's feet. He felt torn between appreciating that Jin felt so protective of him and wishing he could demand the other stop treating him like property when they all knew he couldn't belong to Jin for oh so many reasons.

“I worry about you, Manabu-kun,” Yuuto murmured, hauling him back up to his feet. “I know what it's like to be an unclaimed submissive. I don't want you getting hurt, getting into trouble.”

“I ... I'm trying my best, senpai,” Manabu mumbled, bashful and unwilling to meet his leader's gaze. He didn't want to be a disappointment and yet he couldn't miss the worry and disappointment in Yuuto's voice.

“Jin acts the way he does because he's worried, too. You're a part of us, a part of Screw, and we will never be the same if something happens to you,” Yuuto said softly, going so far as to stroke fingers through Manabu's hair. “Promise me you'll be careful?”

“I promise, Yuuto-senpai.”


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't the most uncomfortable dinner he'd had, but he suspected that was entirely to do with Sakito's semi-magical ability to take the wind out of Jin's sails with a single sentence. Certainly between Sakito and Yuuto, Jin was quite outnumbered in any attempts to get on Manabu's case. Even so, he was glad when dinner was over and Yuuto was taking Jin home, leaving him with Nightmare's two guitarists.

“Ma ne, no wonder Nisama has always fussed over you so much, Maneki,” Sakito scolded, shaking his head. “You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached, wouldn't you?”

“I don't mean to be such a burden,” Manabu mumbled, sliding closer to Hitsugi. “It's just....”

“It's all right, Maneki, if we minded you'd know already,” Hitsugi soothed, petting his shoulder. “Though ... you can apologize as much as you like when we get home.”

“I, um ... I think I should actually go back to my own apartment tonight, senpai,” he mumbled, blushing and ducking his head. “I haven't been home in days and I've already been such trouble for you and....”

“Lead the way,” Hitsugi replied, one hand landing on Manabu's shoulder. That wasn't quite what he'd meant, though he certainly wasn't going to argue the point.

“Have fun you two,” Sakito added, ruffling Manabu's hair before heading off on his own. Manabu huffed, taking a moment to try to fix his hair before heading for the subway. It felt a little strange to have Hitsugi following him around, but he was also kind of glad for the company. He had always gotten into the worst trouble when he was alone.

He hadn't managed more than a few steps into his apartment when he stopped dead in his tracks. Ni~ya was sitting on his couch, drinking his beer and playing with his PS3. Deep-rooted instinct had him falling at his former master's feet a beat later, head bowed and eyes closed. The mere fact that Ni~ya was here had to mean he had done wrong.

“Ni~ya. Wasn't expecting to see you again tonight. How'd you know we'd be here, anyway?”

“Yuuto-kun called me this morning when Macchan didn't make it to practice on time” Ni~ya replied, shrugging and shutting off the game. “From that conversation, well, I know how Macchan thinks.”

“I'm sorry for being such a disappointment to you, Nisama,” Manabu murmured, shifting to press his cheek against the older man's thigh.

“You told me before that you could take care of yourself, but now I'm starting to wonder,” his former master said softly, one hand resting on the back of his head. “Yuuto-kun seems to think it would be best all around if I took you in again.”

“Nisama, I –.”

“As much as I'm inclined to agree with him that you aren't capable of taking care of yourself, you and I both know that his proposal is unworkable for any extended amount of time.”

Manabu nodded, folding in on himself at the reaffirmation of what he'd already known. He did not doubt Ni~ya's feelings for him, but it was the soft glow of a treasured friend and no matter what the bassist said, Manabu knew he could never hope to compete with Ryouhei-senpai for that piece of the bassist's heart.

“... why do I feel like I should be arguing that he's not a little child?” Hitsugi asked and Manabu blushed darkly; he had completely forgotten Hitsugi was still there.

“He was with _you_ this morning. How seriously do you think you can argue that?” Ni~ya asked and Manabu could hear the amusement in his former master's voice.

“Point. So I suppose the next logical step is for me to offer to take him. You know Kaasan will keep track of things,” Hitsugi said and Manabu's head snapped up at those words.

“Tsugi....”

“Spare me the lecture about knowing what I'm getting into. Of course I don't know him as well as you or Saki, but considering his nature....”

Manabu fought down the urge to squirm in place, telling himself to relax. This could be nothing, his Nisama could still refuse. He had no reason to think he and Hitsugi were even all that compatible for any sort of long-term relationship, or even a short term relationship. Just because they'd had one night of good sex, just because feeling Hitsugi's hand in his hair right now was making him want to wriggle closer, just because he was a needy slut....

“Just as long as you realize that if you hurt him, I'll have to kill you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Hitsugi mock grumbled, fingers curling to tug on Manabu's hair. “Say good night to Ni~ya, Macchan.”

“Good night, Nisama,” Manabu murmured, stretching up to brush a kiss to the bassist's cheek. “Thank you.”

“Be good,” Ni~ya murmured, pulling Manabu up to his feet as he stood.

“Nisama knows I'm always good,” Manabu purred, winking and licking his lips. He fully intended to be on his very _best_ behavior for Hitsugi. And set an alarm, too, just to be sure he didn't disappoint his leader any more.


	12. Chapter 12

A quiet snuffling and Manabu snuggled deeper into the bedding. A day off was a precious thing. He had been a good kitten for the last three weeks, gone to rehearsal every morning Yuuto required it of him, spent lunches with his bandmates, worked hard to be a good bandman. There were still incidents of flirting getting out of hand, bandmate's hands getting too familiar with his person, but Yuuto was nearly always there to side with him, defend him.

But if band dynamics were normalizing, he still felt out of place in Hitsugi's bed. Hitsugi and Sakito had welcomed him into their apartment rather easily and he was definitely spending more time with them than in his own apartment. If he wasn't spending the evening out with his own bandmates, he was out with Nightmare's members and Hitsugi's other friends. He was getting quite well acquainted with his senpai, if losing a little bit of sleep in the process. Waking up to the same person every morning was definitely worth it, though.

Except this morning there was a distinct lack of another body beside his own. Which was about what he had been expecting, since he knew Hitsugi didn't have the day off himself. On the other hand, that meant he could do something he had been dying to do all month - clean the damn apartment.

Oh sure, Sakito was as anal as anyone Manabu knew when it came to keeping Nightmare organized, but the apartment itself? Just this side of total chaos and all of them spent entirely too much time looking for things. So as much as he didn't want to go anywhere, he forced himself out of Hitsugi's bed. Fortunately, there was nothing saying he couldn't have a bit of fun with it. Dressing up in a ridiculously short and terribly frilly little maid costume, he plugged his iPod into their stereo and queued up his most upbeat cleaning play list. After all, if he was going to be cleaning, he might as well have some fun.

He spent the remains of the morning cleaning the lounge, feeling quite pleased with himself when he had it finished before lunch. Of course the lounge had been the easy room, the one room he had been trying to keep tidy since more or less moving into the apartment. The kitchen was another matter, bags of noxious fridge experiments waiting for one of the others to come home and take out. He was mostly finished with the work room, down on hands and knees scrubbing at a particularly nasty unidentified stain when he felt hands on his hips.

“Well, well, what's this? A pretty little maid-chan, scrubbing away at our floor. How thoughtful of Saki to order such a service for us. And you've done such a good job, t–.”

“Oh god, you got this far??”

It was hard not to giggle, the contrast between Hitsugi's sensual low purr and Sakito's rather panicked squeak.

“What have you done??? Oh god, all my papers ... how am I supposed to find anything like this?? What were you thinking??”

“I was thinking,” Manabu said, shifting to settle in a more proper kneeling pose, “that sirs can never find anything and that sirs might appreciate having things properly cleaned and put away.”

“The bags in the entry?”

“Garbage, mostly from the kitchen. I am sorry that it was still there when you arrived, I wasn't sure when that would be. I had intended to take all the garbage down together, but if it is a problem....”

“I'll take care of it,” Hitsugi said. “Maid-chan has enough to do calming down Saki.”

“I can show Sakito-san how things are organized if he wishes? Or would Sakito-san prefer a bath first?” Manabu asked, mentally settling into the role Hitsugi seemed to want him to play. It wouldn't be the first time he played the demure maid, though it would be a first with these two.

“You... you....”

“It's all very logical, I promise, Sakito-san. Papers were organized in band, apartment, and personal folders, with professional works in this drawer and home and personal matters in these two, one for each of you. Hardware, cords, and other items all have their marked places in the closet,” Manabu explained, taking the guitarist on a sort of tour of the work room. He had been planning this for some time, shifting the work computer off to one side of the room, then arranging guitars and keyboard on the other. Amps, pedal boards, cables, special boxes for spare strings and picks ... everything had a label and a logical home, the same as he had done in the lounge and kitchen.

“You see, sir? Very logical. Shall I draw you that bath now?”

“... you and Hitsugi are going to have perverse maid-employer sex the moment my back's turned, aren't you?” Sakito murmured.

“We don't have to,” Manabu replied, dropping his act for the moment. “If it's going to bother you, senpai, then we can wait for another time.”

“Or,” Hitsugi said, startling Manabu at the sudden feel of arms around his waist, “you could stop being so prissy and join us for a change.”

“Fuck you, Mitsuo,” Sakito snapped. Manabu could hear the other man stomping out of the apartment, worrying at his bottom lip at the man's anger. Really, he had been trying to help, it was unfair of his senior to get so ruffled over something so small.

“Ah, I'm sorry, nekochan, I shouldn't have set him off like that,” Hitsugi murmured, nuzzling the back of his neck. “And it is _me_ he's mad at, not you. He thinks I put you up to this.”

“Ehh?? But senpai....”

“Such a sweet kitling, who would believe you could think of doing something so involved as this?” the other man teased, slowing turning him around. “He gets mad at me like this once every few months, we were about due. And the place looks better than it has in a couple years, so thank you.”

“Then ... I'm not in trouble?” he asked, hating the tremble in his voice.

“Far from it, Manabu. In fact, I think all this hard work deserves a reward.”

“R-really?” That sounded almost too good to be true.

“Really, nekochan. Come on, I have something for you. It's not much, but ... it's a start?”

Manabu wondered at Hitsugi's phrasing, eyes widening when he saw what was inside the box the older guitarist was holding out to him. That ... that couldn't possibly be what he thought it was.

“Manabu's been so good all month now,” Hitsugi murmured and he shivered at the feel of cool leather wrapping around his throat. “You've kept your promises, now it's time I kept one of my own.”

He didn't know where to start, words tangling in his throat, keeping him silent. But from the smile on Hitsugi's lips, it didn't seem like he really needed to say anything at all.


End file.
